The Celestial Slayer
by fairytailfannirode
Summary: a new generation of mages has come to fairy tail leading a whole new set of mystery and adventure for them to explore.


**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters(Besides me and my friends characters that may come later, about the second or third chapter the main character comes in) Hiro Mashima owns all of Fairy Tails original characters and stuff.**

Chapter 1: Marry me Luce

Lucy's POV

It was a pretty normal day at Fairy Tail, Me, Natsu, and Happy just got back from a group mission, again, but Natsu was acting strange. Me and Natsu had been dating for about 5 years now and we were both in our twenty's.

"Natsu? What's wrong, you haven't fought with Gray or broken anything in a few days. It's not like you." I questioned him and how he was acting. It really was strange. I felt like he was watching over me twenty four-seven.

"Hey Luce, can we go talk outside of the guild for a second?" he said with his signature grin on his face.

"Ummm sure Natsu", we walked outside and went into the alley next to the guild. After we arrived I asked him, "so what's wro-"before I could finish he shoved his lips onto mine for a long kiss.

Natsu's POV

Wow that felt nice. I chuckled when she started to blush. Ok time for what I've been practicing for. "Hey Luce, I love you so much and just want to be with you for the rest of time, Will you marry me, Luce?" I went on one knee and opened a box with a wring in it. I watched her facial expression change from surprised, to warm, then to tears and happiness.

"Yes Natsu! Yes!", she started to cry so I grabbed and hugged her in my arms. We must have stood there for a half hour. What I didn't know was Gray, Happy, And Ezra were standing in the corner watching the whole thing.

Erza's POV

My face turned red and I shut my eyes to hide from the embarrassment of seeing this all happen right in front of me.

"They Lii-" I covered Happy's Mouth so they didn't hear. We ran back inside to discuss what had happened just then.

"KUSO! Natsu is getting married before me! That Flame Eating Little-"

I wacked him outside the head with the flat end of my sword… of course he still started bleeding… anyways, Juvia was running over to Gray. "Oh No! GRAY SAAMMMAAAAA! Juvia's here to help!" she holds his head in her arms." YAY NO MORE LOVE RIVAL! Now Juvia and Lucy Can be friends!" she half shattered my ear drum squealing. Of course everyone found out after she screamed it. Surprisingly after Natsu and Lucy found out that we all knew that they were engaged to each other, they didn't really care. A month later they got married in Fiore's capital.

Authors POV:

The whole guild rejoiced over the proposal and they had a party (as usual), Cana won 100,000 jewels in a bet against Macao and Laxus to see if they were ever going to get married, Mira squealed loud enough to shatter a mirror and fainted cause the couple she had been trying to get together the longest was finally getting married, everyone was happy and that was all that mattered right? Wrong! The true story begins about 5 years from now, when Natsu is 25 and Lucy is 24.

Lucy's POV:

I am trying my best to stay as calm as possible after what I was just told by the doctor… If I really am then I'm going to kick him out the window! (We all know Lucy's kicks are the worst... well if you're not comparing her to Erza _ ), of course I'm happy but I wanted to wait a few more years…

"Hey Lucy? What's wrong? You look upset." I turned and saw Levy with a curious look on her face… wait… also a piercing…

"WHEN THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT PIERCING LEVY! WHAT THE HECK!" I yelled at her.

"LU-CHAAAANNNN! Be quiet!" her face was as red as Erza's hair now

"It was Gajeel wasn't it, YOU LIKKKEEEEE HIM!" I grinned yelling this out loud so the whole guild could hear it. Mira squealed (for the second time but maybe a few octaves higher) leaving a crack on the window and fainted (again for the second time).

"…you never answered my question…", she seemed upset so I had to tell her about it. After all she is my best friend and I think she should know before… Natsu…

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone", I looked at her serious as can be.

"I promise Lu-chan!" she said a little nervously. I whispered the secret into her ear and she looked uncertain at first but then she smiled nervously. "I won't tell anyone… I swear" She told me proudly hiding her feelings towards this which was shocking.

"Great! Now I got to get out of here before Nat-"

"Hey Lucy what's up?" Natsu said with his signature grin on his face. CRAP! He's already here! Well I might as well as give him my payback now, hope levy enjoys it

"Nothing" I replied but in a softer tone " hey Natsu… could you come a little closer" I said it so soft that it was meant to drive him crazy.

"Yeah" he got closer. Now's my chance, I pushed him against the wall and kicked him in the balls, hard. He fell to the ground in major pain "WHAT THE CRAP LUCE, I WAS PLANNING TO HAVE KIDS IN OUR FUTURE!"

"THAT'S FOR GETTING ME PREGNANT YOU RETARD!" I screamed at him. I think Mira just died hearing this cause she was already so unstable.

Natsu's POV:

I think I'm going to die after that last kick; I'm in pain and in shock at this all… I might have been careless… but never intended to do anything like that. At that moment Lucy and I disappeared and reappeared in what looked to be a completely different dimension. I've been here before. I think it's the celestial realm but not very sure so I just keep looking around till I see a giant man thing with a big mustache, yup, definitely the Celestial Realm. Jeez Lucy is such a weirdo, this place fits her.

"Greetings friends, I have called you hear to discuss the bearing of a child, and the new magic that has been created with it." He said. Lucy looked shocked because the king had summoned her about their child right after she had announced it. "May I explain old friends?"

"I am not old! But I guess a little explaining couldn't hurt the situation, right?" she said confidently

"This child is born of a dragon slayer and a Celestial Mage, am I correct" The king said with a grin put on his face.

"Yes it is, why?" I finally got something out of my mouth.

"First of all, you shouldn't address your child as it, it's a he and I can tell that is 100% correct. Second He is born with a type of magic only one person has ever had in the entire existence of magic, the dragon spirit, Draco. He disappeared over 1 thousand years ago and he has finally returned to his home here, I fear that your sons celestial dragon slayer magic and himself of course, will be in harm's way so Draco has offered to teach him how to harness it and teach him everything he knows."

"Ok… But will we be able to see him again?" Me and Lucy said in unison.

"Of course, give him a year and he will be back in the normal world" the celestial king replied with a serious look on his face.

Authors POV:

Natsu and Lucy accepted the offer and 9 months later when there son was born he disappeared to the celestial realm and they waited patiently for the year to pass, doing missions and spending time together like usual.

Ok guys, here is the first chapter of my first fanfiction, i have a few more ideas and i would appreciate it if you could post your thoughts and maybe a few ideas, if people like it than i will keep writing it but if not i will stop and move on to a different anime, most likely One Piece or Attack on Titan. If you think it should be longer tell me that too! I will try my best to be a good author and not leave you at a cliff hanger for too long but school may prevent me from doing that. Also, I swear this is the last thing, **no cursing in the comments Please!**


End file.
